[unreadable] 4.4.6 Project Summary Abstract During Phase I, MetaMedia Training teamed with the Rail Workers Hazardous Materials Training Program to produce the prototype DVD training tool entitled }Lessons Learned from Graniteville.} The specific aim of the Phase II project is to complete the design and develop a full interactive virtual experience that will reduce the risk faced by Rail Workers, First Responders, and the community when dealing with incidents involving hazardous materials transported by rail. If First Responders and Rail Workers follow a systematic approach to handling emergency incidents, public safety and workers' safety and health will be better protected and disasters may be mitigated more rapidly. This research is relevant to public health due to the increasing level of hazardous materials being transported via rail, and the current lack of adequate training materials for emergency personnel responding to such incidents. Approximately 800,000 shipments of hazardous substances travel daily throughout the United States, frequently through densely populated areas where the consequences of an acute release could result in environmental damage, severe injury, or death. In 2006 there were three recorded instances of chlorine tank car derailments in the United States. The DVD brings to life as a facilitated training exercise the catastrophic Norfolk Southern railroad derailment that occurred in Graniteville, SC in 2005. The collision released over 11,000 gallons of chlorine gas, causing nine deaths, injuring hundreds, and displacing hundreds more civilians. We have incorporated compelling and realistic interactive video simulations of hazardous materials incidents, instructive three dimensional computer animations, and engaging team exercises to produce an effective training tool that successfully transfers knowledge as noted in the subsequent evaluation. MetaMedia's application of DVD technology will take advantage of the unique features of DVD, such as high-quality motion video, interactive branching, and low-cost delivery systems to bring real-world simulations into the classroom. The deliverables for Phase II will be a completed DVD program providing up to 4 hours of content, including recommendations resulting from the evaluation, additional components of the interactive experience, and instructor and student guides. 4.4.7 Project Narrative This research is relevant to public health due to the increasing level of hazardous materials being transported via rail, and the current lack of adequate training materials for emergency personnel responding to such incidents. Approximately 800,000 shipments of hazardous substances travel daily throughout the United States, frequently through densely populated areas where the consequences of an acute release could result in environmental damage, severe injury, or death. Exposure to chlorine gas shipments alone, traveling to drinking water and waste water treatment plants, exposes more than 25 million Americans who live near these facilities and one million more living in cities and towns along the rail delivery routes.1 DHS and security experts continue to warn of the risk for industrial chemicals used by terrorists as weapons of mass destruction. Terrorists have attacked and blown up several trucks carrying chlorine in Iraq. There are over 63,999 chemicals used outside the laboratory environment as reported by the Chemical Abstracts Service). DOT regulates over 3,800 hazardous materials in transportation, as listed in 49 CFR. EPA lists 15 chemicals that account for two-thirds of all chemical releases. Over 70% of all hazardous materials in the United States are shipped in railroad tank cars. 1 Toxic Trains and the Terrorist Threat, Paul Orun, National Labor College, Rail Workers Hazardous Materials Training, April 2007. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]